The Night of Stars
"The Night of Stars" is part 1 of episode 17. It first aired on Feb 17th, 2010. Premise During a camping trip Alfred, his dad, Milo, Camille and their principal get lost. Summary The episode begins as Alfred, Camille and Milo are wandering around a big cliff as Milo whines about how the group is lost. As he panics, the skunk soon wakes up to see it was only a nightmare! Camille tells him to go back to sleep and with some hesitation he does. On following morning, the ground meet up with Alfred's dad, who asks them if they're ready to leave. Alfred and Camille are surprised to see both him and Milo ready to leave. As the group is leaving, Camille mentions that she didn't sleep too well because of Milo. While walking they soon find themselves lost... Milo asks if they should have reached Gnarly Woods by now, but Alfred's dad tells them he followed the compass. He mentions how it worked the day before, so he has no clue why it is not working now. Milo then proceeds to panic when they do not have any food left and Alfred comments on how the compass should have worked. So the trio decide to investigate to determine what they have heard that evening. Remembering that he heard something and had his Detectaberry recording, Alfred overlooks the video and they look for clues. Milo asks if they should be looking for an escape, instead of looking for clues, which inspires Alfred's dad to climb the tree and look for a path that will lead home. He mentions that he found something strange, to which Alfred notes the broken trees and they try to determine what broke the trees and calls it clue 2. They come to another broken tree when the group suddenly hears a loud noise. Upon looking, Milo notes it is their Principal, Mr. Thomas. They explain how they got lost - to which he tells them he got lost, too, and that his compass got broken as well. Alfred asks to see it and calls that clue 3 when Mr. Thomas remembers that he has a map! Milo cries about how lost they are, when he then gives Milo something to eat in hopes to make him feel better. So the five sit down for a picnic and have a review of their clues. Trying to determine what could have caused this, after Camille mentions that the answer couldn't have fallen from the sky, when Alfred suddenly gets it! A shooting star fell from the sky and hit the trees. Upon looking closer, Alfred explains that it probably has a large amount of iron inside of it, which messes with the magnetic pull on the compasses. After Milo comments that they still don't know how to get home, Camille then suggests they can use the stars during the night in order to reach home. Milo tries to convince them that he didn't feel scared or worried and he knew they would get home when they notice a shooting star. Milo makes a wish, to which Alfred guesses must have to do with dinner as the episode ends. Quotes *''Milo: "Shouldn't we do that at Hedgequarters?"'' *''Alfred: "Is he joking...?"'' *Milo: "What? But we were lost first! And you are a principal, you can't get lost!" *Mr. Thomas: "Wait, Milo. I think I have a map that can get us out of here." *Milo: "Hooray! We're saved!" *Mr. Thomas: "Now let's see... I think I put it somewhere..." (Turns around revealing a hole in his trousers where the map used to be.) *Milo: "We're loooooosssst!!!!" Trivia *A few clips in this episode show up in the Qubo commercials. Goofs *Notice that before the hole in his pants is discovered, Mr. Thomas had no holes in his trousers in any scene shown before that. *When Milo is first shown eating with the group near the end, the top part of his corn piece is white coloured, in every other scene it is yellow, then later, a bit is missing from it. *The compasses when shown together usually move in the same direction. But before/after the eating scene if one watches them, the compasses are not moving in the same direction any more. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-24-15h24m27s47.png|Our first clue, is a strange sound in recording. vlcsnap-2012-02-24-15h26m05s0.png|Our second clue are fallen tree tops. vlcsnap-2012-02-24-15h33m03s85.png|And our last clue are both compasses gone crazy. Category:Episodes